END's prisoner
by Tagome04
Summary: Lucy promised to stay by his side, that no matter what they were a team. So now that the book of END has been opened, what will she do? Will she make good of her promise or run like the rest? Rated M for later chapters. One-shot intended but may turn into a multi-chapter. Waring: spoilers from the manga inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!" he called from somewhere in her massive room. "I'm back!"

She shivered as she sat on her lounge chair in the middle of her balcony, her lush garden surrounding her. It wasn't cold out, far from it in fact. It was only mid morning, the sun barely halfway into the sky yet the heat was already becoming unbearable.

She tried to reason that was why she wore what she did, clad in this scantily concealing outfit found it the dredges of her closet. Colored in a deep red her skirt fell to the floor with two very large slits that ran the length of her legs. The small panel of fabric that covered her front barely concealed her naked mound beneath, being she had no underwear to speak of. The wider panel of fabric covered her ass.

The belt holding it all together was ornately decorated with flat golden discs that fell into a triangle formation that further helped to hide her nakedness beneath. The discs clinked and chimed with every step she made, reflecting light as she moved about. Her top was a matching bra, made of similar sheer fabric. Thin straps held it up, pushing her already ample breasts out. More flattened discs covered the fabric.

Sighing she tried to relax further into her chair. Tucked under the shade of her over head trellis, flowering plants hanging from the overhead creating sweetly scented shade she could hide in to escape the heat. Walls of bushes, planters and pots filled with bright flowers decorated every square inch, creating paths and walkways for her to weave through when the heat was tolerable enough to walk in.

When the shade didn't work she even had a shallow pool to lay in, fed by a constant stream of cool spring water.

Even though the heat was unbearable she couldn't find the energy to get and walk over to the pool. Couldn't find the strength to do much more than lay about her lavish rooms.

The sounds of the fountain behind her were suppose to help to calm her nerves whenever the world pressed in, whenever she felt hollow and useless like today. Plus the mist it created alleviated the heat of the sun shining down from the bright blue sky.

She knew better though. Years of growing up in a rich household had taught her to see past the illusions others created of themselves. Overly painted faces for example to hide the wrinkles and the age of the real person beneath. Someone wearing too much perfume in an attempt to cover the true stink of their personality beneath. Fancy clothes to distract the mind from the lack of beauty or a rather boring disposition.

Maybe all that training had been why she had been able to break the illusion spell cast beyond the railings of her oasis, allowing her to see her home for what it really was.

The sight of the bony landscape with its jutting peaks and grotesque spiny protrusions. Even up here in her tower the view was hard to ignore and she felt stupid for not having realized it sooner.

If she laid back and stared out at the sky, she could almost forget it existed, almost forget where she was. She assumed that was why the spell had been placed their in the first place. To help her forget, or maybe to make her forget. Either way she wished she could put it back.

"Lucy!" he called again, his voice filled with the need to see her as she listened to his approaching footsteps.

She shivered again, her eyes staring blankly out into the vast expanse of sky, watching puffy billowing clouds sail by. Quietly she steeled herself, ready for the heartbreak that followed his presence. No one had told her how hard this would be, how difficult it would be. She had made a promise though, vowed to stay with him no matter what.

"There you are. Don't worry me like that Luce." he laughed as he made his way to her through the maze of flowers and shrubs.

She could see him approach out of the corner of her eye but she refused to turn and watch. He placed something on the table next to her, another gift wrapped in bright paper to make up for being gone for so long, though it had only been a few days this time.

"I brought you your favorite chocolate this time." his voice was filled with boyish laughter and excitement. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Maybe next time you could come with me!"

She bit her lip, closing her eyes as she prayed to Mavis. "Did you destroy the town?"

Silence filled the space between them as she waited for his response.

"What kind of question is that? Most people just say thank you when they get a gift, weirdo." he laughed.

She didn't respond, just screwed her eyes shut tight as she forced back the tears threatening to leak down her face. The burn behind her eyes was something she was familiar with, she was becoming a professional at shutting them off though today it seemed rather difficult.

"Luce, what's wrong?" He took a step, filling her vision as he crouched down in front of her chair.

The tears blurred her vision as she opened her eyes, gazing down upon him where he crouched in front of her.

"Natsu." his name left her lips like a broken plea for help and she had to bite her tongue to stifle the sob that threatened to escape after it.

Her eyes wondered over him taking in his appearance. He had a few more scraps than the last time she had seen him before he left. His pink hair was still a shaggy mass of spikes, his tan skin still only partially covered with black swirling tattoos, though most of it was covered by his white pants and partially tattered black coat. The grin on his face the same boyish one that use to make her heart skip and leap into her throat.

His eyes were the last thing she looked at. Red irises where their use to be green. And the horns to, curling up from the top of his head all shiny and black as the light glinted off them from the sun.

The first few tears streaked down her cheeks, leaving hot trails in their wake. She hadn't even realized that she had started to cry. Natsu sighed.

 _No_ she thought, _his name is_ END.

"Luce, don't cry. Please" he reached out with his hand to cup her face but she flinched away.

"Don't." her voice was quiet and watery.

He scowled at her, hand still hanging in the air between them. "Why not?"

He reached out to touch her again but she swatted his hand away. She got up, standing on the other side of the chair before rounding it to avoid him as she made a dash inside her living space.

Her outfit chimed with every step she made.

"Why can't I touch you!" he demanded as he followed after her.

She started walking for her bedroom. _No it's not my bedroom_. _It's my_ cell!

"Lucy!" his voice was angry now.

"Go away!" she shouted as she made it past the pillars and the billowing curtains that separated her living quarters from the garden.

She stormed past the rows of bookshelves with the hundreds of untouched books he had brought her on his many 'travels'. Past the piles of cushions and throw pillows, and the sitting area where a couch and chair stood around a coffee table. Not that she needed space for guests to sit at, you didn't get many guests when you lived on a floating island that moved.

Up the raised dais and past more pillars and curtains the monstrous four poster bed came into view. Her goal was her bathroom just beyond, the only place that had a door she could open and close.

Inside she could find solitude, lock herself away and lounge in her tub until her skin pruned and hunger drove her out.

She nearly made it, reaching out to grab the golden knob and dive behind it to the one sanctuary she had left.

He caught her wrists before she could do that. Spinning her around he gripped her shoulders only to have her wretch away slamming herself into the bathroom door as she faced him. Her chest was heaving and her eyes burned with more unshed tears.

He trapped her before she could think. His hands bracing himself on either side of her head, caging her with his body as he leaned his face in close.

"Stop it." he demanded.

She shook her head as she glared back. "I told you before, don't touch me!"

"I will touch you whenever I want!" he roared back. As if to prove a point he brought one hand up to cup her cheek.

She pulled back with a hiss. "Natsu would never force himself on me!"

It was his turn to pull back now, teeth bared, eyes narrowed. "I AM Natsu!"

"No you're not. You're a demon that's possessing his body. Natsu would never have hurt people before. He would have never killed someone. Master Makarov taught him that all life was sacred, that it was a heavy sin to kill. Yet you do it so effortlessly, like it's not hard to take away someone's future!"

"I have only killed one person." he ground out. She could tell she had hit a nerve, his temper already flaring up. She could see it in his eyes, the way they dilated to slits reminisce of a dragon's.

"That's one more than he ever did." She fired back.

"I am HIM!"

"No you're not!" she screamed. "You're a demon possessing him and you never had to kill him!"

"I did it to protect you!" his voice was quiet but deadly as he spoke. "You're right. I didn't have to kill _him_ , the only person I _have_ to kill is Zeref. I have to kill Zeref and free this world of him. That was what I was created for. I chose to kill _him_ because of what he almost did to you!"

"He was your guild member."

He shook his head. "My guild is Fairy Tail. That thing was a demon and he would have come back for more if I hadn't killed him. Would you rather I had let him live, let him continue to walk in the shadows, waiting for you to be defenseless. Waiting for me to leave your side so he could finish what he started? "

Lucy shoved at him, pushing him away to escape from the look in his eyes. The hurt that flashed in those red irises made the lump in her throat tighten, made it harder to breath. Moments like this, when she saw little flashes of Natsu, those were when she had the hardest time believing her own words.

"Natsu would have found another way."

The demon grabbed her hands, pinning them to his chest as he ducked his head to meet her eyes.

"Lucy. I AM Natsu! Please you have to believe me. I didn't want to kill. I had to. I didn't like it, but I had to protect you. That thing would have you..." his voice trailed off as he fought with some inner turmoil, the emotions flashing across his face making him as readable as a book. "I couldn't let him hurt you. I don't know what I would do without you!"

His voice was still angry, but it was the undertone of sorrow, or desperation that made it harder to turn away.

"They aren't your family anymore. You aren't apart of Fairy Tail anymore. You're the guild master of Tartarus."

It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him.

His free hand came up, hovering in her line of sight before finally cupping her cheek.

"The town is still tact."

"What?"

"The town, where I got your present from. I didn't touch it. I promise."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes wide as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Because I didn't want you sad. Because I promised you I was still the same Natsu. It's hard, there is something inside me that hunger for it, craves it. Destruction and death, watching chaos unfold around me. Seeing people die..." his voice trailed off as his face filled with fear then in a flash it was gone, replaced with hope. "But with you here I can suppress it."

His thumb brushed across her cheek, wiping away a fallen tear she hadn't know still lingered on her cheek.

"Please stop crying." he whispered.

Slowly he slid his hand down her face until his finger caught her chin, turning it up as he leaned down to kiss her. He was gentle at first, a soft brush of his lips across hers. Once, twice, then a third pass. Each time he became firmer, his mouth hungry, begging to take over hers. She could feel it in the way he held back, the way his hand shook as if he was scared to let go.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he finally deepened the kiss, his mouth moving slowly, as if he was afraid she could shatter. Her heart beat was erratic, filling her ears with the sound of rushing blood as her mouth began to respond.

She jumped at the first tentative brush of his tongue against her bottom lip. Her mouth parted of its own accord, letting his tongue slid into the wet heat behind her lips. She sighed, relaxing against him, her hands fisting in his shirt as he pulled her closer. She could feel the pull of desire in her limbs. A heavy aching feeling that slowly worked over her body, making her skin tingle and her legs shake.

Suddenly she pulled back. She shook her head, stepping away when his hand released its hold on her.

"You're not Natsu." she whispered, a reminder to herself more than him. "You're not him."

END sighed, his patience wearing thin. Crossing his arms over his chest he pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, letting out a frustrated sound.

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand time. I am Natsu! I'm just complete, that's all that's changed. I have all my memories back from before Igneel took me in. I have my power back to. I remember who I am, Luce. How is that bad?"

"You've killed people."

"I grow tired of repeating myself. I had my reasons for killing that bastard and I don't regret it for a second!"

"You use to kill people for fun, back before Igneel defeated you." she jabbed a finger in his chest as she took a step from him, slowly back away as she tried to put on a brave face. "You almost killed Gray."

"Almost. Besides that ice princess started it! He wouldn't have had to suffer if he had just left you alone. Now come here." his voice was hard and full of anger as he pointed to the ground before him.

Lucy shook her head. "No."

"Lucy." he warned, a growl vibrating deep in his chest.

She backed up, her legs hitting the side of her mattress stopping her progress.

He laughed, a low throaty chuckle that made her body shiver, but not from revulsion. She hated herself for it

"Why do you deny it? I know you want me." he said, tapping the end of his nose as he looked at her with something akin to predatory hunger in his eyes. "Or did you forget I have inhuman abilities like enhanced smell?"

She shook her head, her face flushing with embarrassment. "The heat must be getting to you. I would never want you. Natsu is my _friend_."

" _Just_ a friend? Is that what you do for just a friend, brave infiltrating a dark guild all by yourself, just for a friend?" END laughed, his head thrown back as he mocked her.

"Yes, because in Fairy Tail we look out for each other. That's what guilds are for what guilds are suppose to be about. Friend bonding together, becoming family, looking out for each other."

END spread his arms out wide, gesturing to the room. "Funny, I don't recall any of these _other_ friends of mine coming to my rescue. Just you."

"I didn't tell anyone, I came alone for a reason."

End snorted, taking a slow menacing step towards her. "Why? Wouldn't numbers have given you a better chance of defeating me."

Lucy blinked her wit failing to give her a snappy comeback so instead she ground her teeth together, clenching her fists at her side as she glared daggers at him.

"Face it, you came here because we've been more than _just friends_ for awhile, Luce."

"You're lying. Natsu is my best friend. I came here for him, to bring him back."

END rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just be honest Lucy? You came here because you want to be with me regardless of what form I take."

Lucy shook her head.

"Oh really? Well it's been a whole month, yet you still haven't managed to free me from myself yet. So why stay? When Gray came to save you, you didn't flee with him when you had the chance. You could have run back to Fairy Tail and formed a proper party to come back and challenge me. Not to mention you still have your gate keys yet you've never once tried to fight me. I've been around you enough, given you plenty of opportunities to attack me when my guard was down. You could have summoned one of your spirits, like that irritating lion for example. So if you don't want me why do you stay?" he paused, waiting for her reply. "Why Lucy!"

It was one of the few times words failed her. She watched apprehensively as Natsu stalked closer, his eyes flashing with a deep feral hunger that did weird things to her insides.

"I came here to save you." she finally choked out as he stopped a few feet away.

he snorted in derision. "You're not doing a very good job at it."

"What?" she asked confused as she scowled back.

He gestured to the space between them. "You won't let me touch you. I can't sleep with you. You won't talk to me. You won't even look at me! I need you Lucy, I don't need saving. I just need you to be by my side and help me! Help me keep these horrible feelings at bay!"

It was the pain in his eyes, the desperation on his face that made her cave inside. Every demon she had ever fought before, they were emotions they lacked. The ability to understand the pain they were causing, or to feel pain for what they themselves were missing. Yet here he stood before her, showing her affection and pain, sadness, loss. All things a demon shouldn't be able to feel.

Maybe he wasn't completely gone.

Still she shook her head. "I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" he challenged.

She stared at him unable to answer. He took a step closer in response.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked, giving her pause to reply. When she didn't he took another step closer, until only inches separate them. "I don't think you can't. You can, and you very much want to. You're just lying to save face, pretending you don't want me because of what it will mean."

He leaned his head down, there lips separated by a breath of space.

"Stop." her voice was shaky and wavered with her uncertainty.

Being this close to him made it harder to ignore the fluttering in her belly. The way the ache deep in her nether region intensified when she was surrounded by his smell, when she could feel his power rolling off his body in waves. "Natsu would never…..never say…...weird things like that."

END pulled back and snorted. "I am Natsu, but I'm not that shy little boy anymore. I know what I want."

"You do?" she had meant it as a challenge but it had come out sounding more like a question.

He nodded, that heart stopping grin working across his face. "You, Lucy. I've wanted you for a long time. I've just always been to scared to act, to scared I'd push you away. But I'm not scared anymore."

"You're not?" she felt ridiculous, constantly parroting back his own words. It was getting harder and harder to think with him so close though.

"Nope. You came for me, came to be by my side. Even after turning into my true form. Even after everyone turned their backs on me, calling me a monster and running in fear. You came back."

His fingers hooked in the waistband of her skirt, pulling her closer until her body was flush against his.

The fabric was sheer, letting the heat from his body past the thin barrier. Slowly his fingers pushed the belt down, exposing more of her creamy white skin with each inch. Swallowing hard she watched his hands work, marveling at how rough his skin felt compared to hers. She reached out and grabbed his forearm to steady herself when the first few hairs of her pubic mound became visible.

Her body felt heavier, the throbbing between her thighs more intense. She could feel his breath ghost across her skin and it sent fire racing down her spine.

 _This is wrong_ she thought in her head. _This isn't Natsu, this is the demon END_.

He sighed heavily as he pulled her belt back up. Without a word he turned on his heel and left, walking past the billowing fabric that partitioned off her sleeping area.

 _If this is so wrong then why do I feel so sad when he leaves? What is wrong with me. It's not him_ , _it's_ not _him, it's not_ HIM _!_

"Wait!" she called.

He didn't stop, didn't turn around to look. He opened the door that led to the stairs and left. Her heart dropped in her stomach with the echoing click of the door. For a few seconds she stood there, unable to move or think. If seeing him had brought her immense sadness, then why was it watching him leave hurt a thousand times worse.

Her feet began to move, stiff and numb as her brain tried to process her feelings. When her mind finally caught up to her she was rushing through the door, flinging it open wide as she chased after him down the stairs.

It felt like the stairs went on forever but then suddenly they stopped, opening up into an archway that led into a cool dark hall. She saw his form walking further away. Gasping for breath she tried to call out but her lungs burned. Instead she stumbled, falling to the floor with a loud thwack as her body hit the cold marble.

"Wait!" she gasped between breaths.

She laid there shivering on the floor as her breath finally even out. Looking up she half expected him to be racing back to her to see if she was alright. But she hadn't heard him turn around, hadn't felt his heated presence come back.

The hallway was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark out now. Fireflies danced through the garden as Lucy strolled between the flowers and bushes. She carried a book in hand, her fingertips ghosting over the pages as she tried to read in the pale moonlight.

It felt wrong to stand in her chambers, despite the numerous torches that lit her room and made it easier to read. So instead she walked in her garden as she squinted to read the handwriting of some old fuddy duddy.

It felt wrong because she could still smell him. The taste of his mouth still lingered on her lips.

She felt the heat of a blush creep up the sides of her neck to stain her cheeks. With a snap she closed the book, stalking back to her room and setting it down on a pile next on the floor. Another dead end. Though this books was at least interesting with it's articles on plant species and their healing effects.

Lucy stilled. _I must be going mad. When did a history of plant cycles become interesting!_ With a shake of her head she bent to task, scanning the old and worn covers of the books before her.

His words haunted her in her mind. _You're not doing a very good job at it._

With a frustrated growl she went through her collection of books, blinking as the titles began to blur. She had enough to fill a library yet none she found held the information she sought. Stifling a yawn she squated down and tried to read the titles of the texts on the lower shelf.

 _Maybe he is more clever than I give him credit?_ Lucy thought as she sat back on her haunches defeated.

Not one of the books in her little library had any information on the time before Zeref, how he had gained immortality, or how END came to be. Maybe he had done it on purpose. It made sense. If there was a book on how to defeat him he would surely want to keep her from finding it.

With a frustrated sigh Lucy stood, rocking back on her heels and stretching as she fought another yawn. Sweat had coated her body in a fine sheen of grime and dirt. She felt disgusted and was in sore need of a proper bath.

She shuddered at the idea of getting naked. The idea of sleeping with her skin feeling as grimy as it did though made her shudder harder though. Turning on her heel she walked to her bath. Inside she shut and locked the door, confident she would be safe in here. There were few windows in here and those she had were high and covered in a combination of glass and woven wood. No one would be able to peek in on her. At least she hoped not.

Still she couldn't stop the crawling feeling lingering on her skin. She always felt watched, how else was she to explain how her food arrived and her dirty clothes taken care of. She had no way to prepare meals nor do her own laundry. Yet the idea that a massive castle such as this was hiding a kitchen or washroom in the depths of it's belly seemed absurd even to her. More absurd was the idea of servants working in such a place.

Another thought crossed her mind and her body quaked with the darkness of her thoughts. At least she hoped they were human servants. Her mind ran from her, images of small dark creatures scurrying about the shadows made her squeal. Covering her mouth she forced herself to breath through her nose.

 _There is no one in this room with you. It's all in your head. Relax._

With an unsteady sigh Lucy began to undress. Wrapping herself in a tower she sat at the edge of the massive pool she was to call a tub and turned the setting on as hot as it would go. even though it had been so hot today she craved the warmth the water brought. It reminded her of her apartment on Strawberry street, her mean old landlady, and a time when life had been simple. Back when Natsu hadn't been a crazy demon created by Zeref.

Slipping into the warm water, Lucy felt her body slowly gentle hands she pushed shampoos and conditioner through her hair. Taking a wash cloth she scrubbed her skin until it was raw and pink. Clean of any lingering touches END had left on her body.

Relaxing against the tub she sighed as the heat of the water burned against her skin. As her body relaxed so did her mind. She let herself wander through memories of her childhood, the good ones where she had Michelle and her Mother and her family had been happy. Her father smiling, her mother's words of encouragement and whispered stories of adventure.

She thought back to the first time she had met Natsu, and her joining Fairy Tail. How she had felt like true member of the guild when Phantom Lord had tried to kidnap her and the guild had refused to let her go because she was one of their own. How she had leapt from the tower purely out of the blind faith that Natsu would save her.

Darker memories began to creep in. She remembered how cold and frightened she had been locked away in her cell in that tower. Bound and unable to escape the wrath of the guild's master..

If she thought hard enough she could still see the Phantom Lord guild Master Jose. How he had threatened her and treated her. How Gajeel had tried to break her spirit by breaking her bones. Joking that as long as she remained alive they'd still get paid. .

Lucy grimaced as she felt the memory of his hands on her throat, his iron turned fist punching her in the stomach. Her own hand came up to rest over her skin as she tried to push the feeling away. In her mind Gajeel was no longer standing before her, tormenting her body with pain and causing her to cry out in pain and anguish. It was Mard Geer. He was standing before her, his mouth set in a cruel grin as pain lashed out through her body. His voice filled her head, calling her weak and pathetic. Telling her she deserved a fate worse than death just because she was human.

She felt her life force waning, slowly slipping from her body as some invisible presence crushed her chest. She wheezed for breath as she tried to crawl down the hall away from him. Tried to reach for her keys to summon one of her spirits to save her.

 _Natsu!_

Lucy awoke with a start as something touched her shoulder. She expected to see END hovering over her but when her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room she found she was alone. Looking around her, her heart went to her throat. Something had touched her but for all she could see no one else was here.

Was it one of the servants of the castle? Were they invisible or just to tiny for her to see? Maybe they could appear and reappear on a whim.

She felt the air behind her move and whipped her head around to catch the perpetrator. Nothing. In her panic she stood, searching the room for the source causing the crawling feeling moving along her skin. She was alone though that hardly made her feel better.

Standing she slipped from the tub, looking around her room as her nerves continue to tingle and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something was off. She could sense it in the air. Something else was in the room with her and her anxiety bloomed with it.

Snatching her towel off the floor she quickly wrapped the fluffy fabric around her, back peddling across the marble floor to the door. Her back hit the wall, her hand blindly searching for the door as the feeling of unease intensifies.

Her hand found first the rough texture of the wood, then a second later the cool metal of the doorknob. She turned it, slipping back into her room and slamming the door shut. All at once the knot in her stomach loosened. Her body began to shake as the surge of adrenaline left her feeling weak. After a moment of silence she pulled back from the door.

A second later a loud bang emanated through the room and the wooden door jostled as if something was trying to open it. Another bang, this time louder and the door vibrated harder as if something had slammed itself against it.

With a scream Lucy dashed from her room. Slamming the door shut on her room she was engulfed in darkness. Hurriedly she rushed down the stairs. Another bang, louder but distant then a second later a crash. She knows whatever was inside her bathroom is out now. Lucy screamed again. Her feet slapping frantically along the stone stairs as she raced to get away from whatever was after her.

Her heart was fluttering in her chest like a wild bird trapped in a cage. She could barely see, the blackness of the night so thick it was almost suffocating. Her hands glided along the cold wall, her only guide as she raced faster and faster down the stairs. Suddenly there was a light at the end of the way. She heard another bang. With a whimper she looked over her shoulder, squinting in the dark though she knew she wouldn't be able to see the thing coming.

Without looking where she was going she collided into a solid wall of muscle and flesh. Arms came up and braced her, preventing her from falling onto the hard angle of the stairs. Looking up her breath caught in her throat.

END

He was the source of the light. His back and horns covered in flames that flickered and danced in the cold breeze moving through the corridor.

"Lucy! What's wrong!" his voice was hard and demanding as his eyes stared her down.

The words froze in her throat for a second as she looked up at him. His face was filled with an emotion she hadn't thought he could feel. Panic and fear. His eyes are wide, pupils slited. His breathing harsh as if he had just run from wherever he had been to get to her.

"Lucy!" he growled, giving her a shake.

"There's something in my room." she squeaked. She realized her hands had snaked into the fabric of his coat, her fingers gripping him tight with white knuckle force. She couldn't get herself to relax enough to release him. In truth she didn't want to. Her body was shaking and unresponsive to the pleas of her mind.

She felt the push of magic energy surge from his body. A ring of fire encircled them, blazing high and casting light into every corner so that no shadow could hide. Slowly he pried the fabric of his coat out of her hands, gently lowering her to the ground so she could sit on the stairs.

"Wait here." he said softly as he took a step up in the direction of her room.

Lucy lashed out before he could leave. Grabbing onto the hem of his pants she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me here." she begged.

He looked at her over his shoulder, his face softening with some unforeseen emotion. Carefully he pivoted, crouching so he was closer to her height. A hand darted gently out and cupped her cheek, a calloused thumb running over her skin and wiping away a tear that had escaped.

"I have to protect you." his voice was soft but she could see the harden resolve in his eyes. "Whatever you do, promise me you won't leave this circle. My flames will protect you."

Standing back up he dashed up the stairs, the light of the flames on his back slowly receding until only darkness remained.

Lucy sat on the cold stone shivering. Gripping her towel she casts wary looks both up and down the stairwell. She strained to hear any sound or movement but the only thing her ears pick up was the crackling of END's fire. Her body began to shiver. Despite the light they emitted, the flames cast little heat.

The fear that had gripped her mind slowly began to dissipate. It left her with knots of confusion in her belly instead. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, having END's presence nearby had a soothing effect on her. She felt safe.

Disgusted she curled her knees to her chest. It felt like hours, though it was probably only a few minutes, before she heard the gentle thud of feet coming back down the stairs. Turning she watched as END reappeared around the curve of the stairwell.

"I didn't find anything."

With a wave of his hand the fires around her died out, casting her back into darkness. The uneasy feeling returned causing her to dart up and close the distance between her and END. Standing their awkward she shifted back and forth on her feet, unsure of what to do or say.

So she turned and began the long climb back to her room.

"Wait." he called.

She stopped, turning on her step and watched as he reached up the wall, grabbing an unlit torch and lighting it with a small puff of flame from his mouth. Quietly he followed her up.

"I can at least walk you back up."

Maybe it was the scare of being frightened by something she couldn't convince herself had been a product of her imagination. Maybe it was because she was to tired and now that all the excitement was over her body felt more drained than before.

She nodded and continued the ascend.

Her legs burned from the exertion of climbing all those stairs by the time they reached her door. On unsteady feet she managed to make it to her bed, flopping down and nearly passing out on the spot.

The soft click of something shutting made her tense. Looking up from her prone position across the bed she watched as END careful shut the large wooden slate doors that separated her room from the garden.

Relaxing back into her bed she barely had the strength to move. Her body shivered as cool night air blew across her skin. The bed dipped as she felt END's knees press into the side of her thigh. Too tired to care but too scared to sleep she laid there shivering on the bed.

Warmth enveloped her as she felt the soft touch of a blanket cover her body. With a sigh she relaxed a little further into the bed. Her eyelids felt heavy but she fought the pull of sleep. Her mind was too busy conjuring up the possible idea that whatever had come after her would be back.

The dip in the bed increased. An arm snaked out and curled around her waist, pulling her and the blanket flush against his body. Lucy was to tired to fight and she hated to admit it but his presence was soothing. She felt safe so long as he remained here.

"Thank you." she muttered before the lull of sleep pulled her mind into the dark.

When Lucy awoke her body was tucked beneath the layers of comforter and blankets stretched across her bed. Looking around she yawned and stretched, her mind chasing away the fog of sleep as she slowly sat up.

When her eyes landed on the plate of breakfast sitting on the end table next to her bed, the events of last night came back to her like a bucket of cold water over her skin. Sitting up fully in her bed she tucked the covers under her chin and looked around her room. She felt no odd presence and her body wasn't tingling with the awareness of being watched.

Releasing a shaky breath she carefully edged to the side of her bed. Pulling the sheets with her she hesitantly placed one foot on the floor. Peering out over the edged she waited with baited breath for anything under her bed to lash out and reach for her foot.

When nothing came out she released her breath on a shaky, borderline hysterical, laugh. It was silly of her to think that their were monsters lurking under her bed. Especially when she resided in the home of the most feared and powerful monster of all.

She stood and stretched, or as best she could while still holding the sheet. How she had ended up naked was beyond her. She remembered having a towel wrapped around her during her flight down the stairs. She must have wiggled out of it while she slumbered.

She tried to think back to what had happened last night. END had come back down the stairs with the grim news that he had been unable to find anything. The march back up the stairs had been quiet and long. Her thighs could attest to the workout it had been.

All she could remember though once she had been back in her room was falling face first onto her bed. Scratching her head she shrugged. She must have passed out without having gotten dressed. Though that still didn't explain how she had gotten under the covers.

"Oi, you're finally awake."

His voice washed over her, making her body both buzz and tense from the sound. Slowly Luy turned, clutching her bed sheet tighter around her body as he came in through one of the doors separating her room and garden. Lucy started up in bewilderment. She didn't recall shutting them last night.

Her eyes landed back on END. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his pants. He was also, much to her annoyance, shirtless, save for the bandages encasing his right arm.

"What are you doing here!" she demanded. "And put some clothes on. You can't just walk around shirtless like that! It's weird!"

He shrugged and her annoyance rose several notches.

"You don't really mind me being shirtless. And i definitely didn't hear any complaining last night."

Her face turned red as she squeaked out her embarrassment. "W-what!"

That cheeky grin of his slide across his face and made her belly flip flop as her heart began to thump erratically behind her ribs.

"You don't remember? We slept together last night." he said, his arms raising over his head as he stretched. The tremors shook his body as he pushed them behind his head. "Best night of sleep I've had in weeks."

Lucy stood transfixed, watching how his biceps flexed and bulged. Her throat suddenly felt very dry.

"See something you like?" he asked, head cocked to the side. That devilish grin of his spread wide across his face. A warmth spread through her belly making Lucy squirm where she stood. Suddenly she was very much aware of how a thin sheet of fabric was the only thing covering her nakedness.

Lucy shook her head, snapping herself out of her transfixion. "Stop."

Even she could hear the thickness in her voice. END smirked in response. Lowering his arms he slowly made his way up to the dais of her bed.

"Oh come on Luce. Don't be like that. What happened to wanting to go on more adventures with me and Happy?"

"Don''t know if you've noticed but Happy isn't here and you're not Natsu."

His smile vanished as he let out a frustrated breath. "No, I'm not _your_ Natsu. That's the problem. You've been living with a version of me created by Igneel. The problem is _that_ version wasn't the _real_ Natsu. _He_ was a fake. That person was someone who didn't remember who he was, the horrible tragedy of losing his _real_ parents or-"

"Igneel _was_ your father!" Lucy shouted.

"No! Igneel was my enemy. He took away my memories. Took away my _past_. He made me forget who I was, what my true purpose in life was. He took away _my_ future!"

"Stop it! How can you say that." Lucy screamed. "Ever since I joined Fairy Tail, Igneel was all you cared about. You've searched for him your entire life. How can you just toss him aside like that!"

"Lucy." he warned.

"Don't Lucy me! You're tossing him aside like he's trash. All because you think your someone demon!"

"Stop."

"No. I'm going to find the real Natsu. He's in there somewhere. It's what Igneel would have wanted! To bring his son back!"

"ENOUGH!" END roared.

The silence in the room was deafening as it fell between them. Lucy shook with her anger as she stared END down. She could feel the energy rolling off of him in waves. Could practically taste his anger.

"I'm not tossing him anyway. I'm just realizing that he was apart of my life, but he had no right to stop me from being who I was."

"A monster?"

He sighed heavily. "You wouldn't understand. I had to do what I did for a reason."

Lucy shook her head. "There is never a good enough reason to kill someone. To murder people. No one has that right. To pass judgment on whether or not they deserve a future."

"You're right. Which is why I have to stop Zeref. So he stops taking away other people's futures. So he can have an _end_ to his existence and be at peace. I owe him that."

Lucy shook her head. "I won't let you hurt any more people. I will stop you and save Natsu."

END sighed. "You are so stubborn." slowly he moved forward, coming to a stop only when he stood at the end of the bed. "Is it because I'm not the goofy dork I use to be? I'm not dense or act stupid. I still destroy everything I touch so it can't be that. Why can't you believe me Lucy?"

The question made her feel confused. Shaking her head she tried to cast aside the doubt he was planting in her head. The way he was making her feel didn't make sense.

"I still love Fairy Tail. I still want to protect it. It made me stronger, gave me something to fight for. Something I lost long ago. With my family I have become more powerful than I ever was before Igneel. But I need my family to stop Zeref. I need you. Don't push me away Lucy. Please. I'm not strong enough to fight this on my own."

Lucy scowled at him, backing up as he slowly made his way towards her. Her hip bumped the table and instinctively she reached behind herself to steady it.

 _He's playing with me. Toying with my mind and feeding on my weakness. He knows how much I care for Natsu. He's using this against me. It's all lies. You have to be stronger than this Lucy! Fight him!_

Her fingers brushed against something hard and rough. Without a thought she grabbed it, bringing it up above her head as END rounded the corner of the bed.

He stilled and Lucy chanced a glance up at whatever it was she was holding in her hand. A large metal candle holder, the candle still attached. Thick layers of previously melted wax had sealed it into place.

END's eyes flashed a second before Lucy hurdled the object at him. He dodged it with relative ease then lunged at her.

Lucy ducked, diving to the side and falling behind the changing screen she used when getting dressed. END cursed as he collided with the table. He hadn't been expected her to be so fast and Lucy smirked at her ability to still keep him on his toes.

Her moment of victory was short lived. She heard the thud of feet approach. Ruffling through her discarded piles of clothes her hands gripped a familiar shiny ring of metal. Just as END shoved the screen aside, she stood.

END stilled as he glared at the end of the golden key she clutched tightly in her hand.

She swallowed past the lump forming in her throat. "Don't make me use this."

He hissed in response. His hands clenched at his side as he bared his teeth. "You want me to be a monster? Than fine. I'll be a monster."

He was gone before she could think. The door slamming behind him, surging back with the force of it's momentum to collide with the wall as he fled from the room. A roar sounded somewhere from the depths of the castle a second later. The loud sound of an explosion followed shortly after and the castle shook with the force of it. Everything in her room rattled, like the whole island was about to come apart. Then just as quickly as it had begun everything went still.

She collapsed on the floor, her keys clutched in her hand and the blanket wound tightly around the other. The tears fell down her face in hot streams that burned as they crossed her skin. A sob tore through her, then another. Standing she crawled back in bed and buried her face in her pillow.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

I would like to thank all my lovely viewers for your reviews and messages! I haven't abandoned any of my stories. Things have just gotten a little crazy over the past few months. I have a few more chapters currently under work for this particular story, and right now I'm stuck at home with a currently out of commission ankle, so I should definitely be able to get them up in the next few weeks. Please bare with me. Hope you all enjoy! And don't worry...the smut is on the horizon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favorited this story. It's** _amazing_ **to see so many people are eager to watch what my imagination and devious mind can come up with.**

 **Also I'm REALLY sorry with how long it's taken me to update. The good news is I"m gonna post several chapters!**

* * *

She had to admit, it wasn't quite as creepy or evil as she remembered. Walking down the hallways, notebook and pencil in hand, Lucy had to admit that her previous experience on Cube had been terrifying. The decor could use some updating. Spines, much like the ones outside protruding from the ground, also shaped the inside of the building. They formed archways around doors and along the corridors.

Some curved and twisted up the sides of the walls, to hold torches and lacrima lanterns. Others formed massive pillars that held up the ceilings of the cavernous hallways Lucy had found. Each floor followed a simple pattern that she had figured out sometime yesterday morning when she had first began her trek through her new home.

The top floor which housed the stairs to her tower, was mostly empty. A few hallways branched out from her room, forming a loop around what was essentially a barren version of the garden she had on her balcony. In the morning light she had thought of maybe exploring it. It seemed to span the length and breadth of the castle but the eerie statues of marble, the half dead plants, and the few small shrubs lent the place such an eerie feeling she couldn't force herself to venture outside. That and the pin prickle feeling of being watch had come back whenever she neared any of the windows looking out over it.

With a shake she tried to ignore the fact that every time she walked past the massive windows looking out on the space she couldn't help but feel watched. More than once she had run past them with her heartbeating in her throat.

A particularly creepy angel type statues, like the one you found in a graveyard over a newborn or a child's headstone, gave her a particular boding feeling. Well the statue was something reminiscent of a human or an angel. The worst part of it was it faced the particular set of windows she had to walk past to return to her chambers. It was only when she was directly in front of it that she couldn't keep from running past. On more than once occasion, when she had attempted to walk past it and face her fears, she had thought the statue had moved. If she could ever get Natsu back, or hell she'd settle for END at this point, she'd plead with him to tear the thing apart.

With a shudder Lucy readjusted the strap of the satchel she carried slung over her shoulder. At night it was easier to ignore the things existence. She could manage to walk past it with only fleeing steps the last few yards and only when she reached her room did she ever stop running. For not the third time in less than an hour Lucy was thankful her gardens faced the outside curtain wall of the castle and not the creepy garden hidden behind her tower room.

With her satchel at her side though she didn't plan on facing her fears of that angel again until well after night. Choosing instead to eat her lunch in some corner of the castle far from the demonic presence. She had a few lacrima light crystals to help lead her through the dark should she stray out in the halls after the sun set. A half loaf of bread left over from breakfast wrapped up in a piece of silk cloth she had made from a curtain around her bed. A couple apples, an orange and a small wedge of cheese finished the contents of her bag. That and the precious white scaled scarf folded and tucked neatly in the bottom.

Her hand went to it instinctively as thoughts of END filled her mind. In the days she had been here he had never asked for it. Not that he knew she had it. She kept it a secret, hiding the thing between her mattresses at night and carrying it around with her now as she explored. His lack of concern for it always made her wonder though. That nagging irritating voice in the back of her head reminding her that maybe it was all a farce. Maybe END was putting on an elaborate show to gain her trust. Surely if he was really Natsu he would be concerned with his scarfs disappearance.

The thought led to one that maybe Natsu was trapped inside his head. That maybe END needed Natsu to break or give up fighting to take complete control. And what better way to break Natsu then to tear apart his family. The theory always left her shaking and digging the heel of her palm in the flesh between her breasts.

Because as much as she didn't want it to be true, she had come to maybe accept that END and Natsu were the same. It was a tiny part of her. A small sliver compared to the rest of the pie. She just couldn't get it out of her mind, lodged as it was, the seed of doubt and hope firmly rooted somewhere in her heart.

Because to accept that END had taken over Natsu, that the demon entity was a now permanent residence in her best friends head, would mean facing the current state of their relationship. That Natsu wanted her, loved her, cared for her more than he had ever let on before. Those thoughts left her a little more than worse for wear.

It just seemed so hard to wrap her mind around the idea that something had a stronger will than her best friend. Faced with impossible odds dozens of times over Natsu never wavered in his determination or fortitude to beat his enemy. Granted the demons of Zeref were suppose to be impossible to beat single handed she just couldn't grasp at the idea of Natsu losing.

 _So maybe it wasn't that Natsu and End are the same person I'm having a hard time coping with. Maybe it's the fact that he's admitted feeling for me._

 _Woah, where had that come from_ she asked herself as she stopped mid stride.

 _Because that theory seems more plausible than anything else_ she silently admitted to herself. That theory seemed the more likely of the two and it left her with the bitter taste of being wrong in her mouth.

But what if she was wrong? There was still a chance that END and Natsu were two different people. She had to stop letting her mind run away with her ridiculous writing fantasies of romance and hope. Because what happened if she couldn't free Natsu of END? And what happened if she did? Would she falter is presented the opportunity if she allowed these thoughts and hopes to continue.

 _No,_ she thought vehemently _I won't._

With a shake of her head she continued to prowl the corridors, looking for the door she had only just found yesterday. A door locked and impossible to get past that left her excited and hopeful with the prospects that might lay behind it.

Because it had dawned on her the day after END had vanished for what was going on a five day streak now. Sitting in her bath again despite the chilly memories of that invisible presence the thought had struck her, an obvious idea that she should have thought of sooner had her mind not been so preoccupied. A book. She needed to get ahold of a book. Not just any book of course but the one END had used to destroy Mard Geer.

It was the existence of that book that had made her step out of her room. Forcing her to explore hallways she had previously been scared of. Who knew what lingered in the bowels of this castle. For the first few weeks she had been terrified that more members of Tartarus lurked in the shadows.

It was the idea of finally finding a way to save Natsu that pushed her out the door. Because she couldn't be afraid. Not when a possible solution for saving Natsu lingered so close. She had to be brave. As the last member of the original Team Natsu, she had to be brave. She couldn't rely on Natsu as she had all those other times they had fought alongside each other. She had to find it in herself to motivate her feet, to get her body moving. There would be no Erza, Gray, or Happy for backup. This was solely upon her shoulders.

The memories her train of thought brought up stirred the painful emotions lodged in her chest yet again. She dug her heel into her chest harder, pressing forcibly at the bone as if she could move them, dislodging them from where they centered around her heart. They constricted instead, leaving her gasping for breath as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

She would not dwell in possibilities right now. She would concentrate on progress. To think of what might or might not happen if she failed to find this book, the idea that she might not be able to save Natsu.

With a shake of her head she slammed the side of her fist into the wall. She couldn't afford to get hung up on emotion right now. She needed to find that book. It was the whole reason she was out here, mapping out the castle as she looked for a possible hiding spot. She just hoped that END had kept it _within_ the castle. She shudder to think of having to venture out amongst the landscape of Cube.

Eyes focusing back on the notebook in hand, she followed her map to the massive oak door at the back of the castle. The only door she had come across beside her own.

Each floor had been mapped out in her new book. A blank thing she had found with some pencils in a drawer of the writing desk newly placed in her room just three days ago. Along with a single white lily, roots still intact so that she could replant it in her garden, which she begrudgingly had. Not because she forgave him, but because she couldn't stand to see something wither and die because of the actions of others beyond it's control.

There had also been a small card with the words "I'm sorry." scribbled across in nearly unreadable handwriting. An apology, she assumed, for the outburst of anger END had displayed days ago.

She would have much preferred to see him apologize in person, because despite all the evil he was suppose to be she had also been rather rude and ungrateful. Even if he was the most vilest of the demons born from the book of Zeref, she had no right to treat him with a lack of manners. He might not be Natsu but to think back over the name calling she had done at her best friend.

She especially wanted to thank him now. Giving her access to writing material had served to improve her sanity and allowed her to formulate her plan.

From what she could tell she had successfully mapped out the majority of the castle. She had made notes of each of the rooms she had come across. Check marks had been placed to identify the ones empty or already searched. The top three floors had seemed to be mainly that of guests rooms and servant quarters. A hard thing to imagine one would find in a guildhall of a dark guild.

The rooms on the lower floors beneath the sleeping quarters had increased in size. Most only ever contained furniture for what she had assumed was a drawing room. She had been rather impressed to find an art gallery, but she figured even thieves liked to display their collection of stolen goods. She hadn't dared to peek at anything. Everywhere she went, furniture, pictures, and even lighting fixtures had been covered in white sheets.

After two days Lucy had concluded this place more closely resembled a twisted version of a fairy tale castle. With the spines, eerie quiet, dead gardens, and twisted black furniture it was like walking through a warped nightmare.

What was even more unsettling was that there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere she looked. Every surface was clean and polished, every sheet freshly laundred.

Even the stone floors that seemed to cover every inch of the guild's castle were clean and polished. It was eerie to think that somehow servants were getting around her without her noticing. Her first day back after exploring she had noticed the clean scent of scrubbed floors and fresh linens laid out in her room.

It was a mystery she hoped to solve in her exploration. She had come across stairs leading into the ground underneath the castle. Memories of last time she had been stuck here on Cube though made it hard to want to go down there.

Her train of thought stopped when she was finally faced with the massive oak doors before her. Smiling in triumph she dug through her satchel for the small bag she had found on her bedside table this morning. A black velvet drawstring purse that contained a single, black key.

Fishing out the piece of metal inside she held it up to the light and examined the jagged tumbler lock design. Excitedly she finally slid it into the lock on the door, her teeth chewing her lip as the sound of tumblers moving filled the hallway.

Pushing the door open she was enclosed in a thick layer of dust that blocked her vision. As the air cleared and settled she frowned. The room was pitch black and nearly impossible to see into. She hesitated walking inside, her eyes constantly scanning the pitch black darkness . To her immediate left was a small sitting area. The sheets had been removed, revealing high winged back chairs and couches all gathered around a massive round faced fireplace. Her eyes widened at the sight of all the books lining the walls. The room was massive, at least three stories tall. Balconies jutted out from the higher levels, walkways connecting them. Rolling ladders attached to tracts were everywhere to allow readers to climb to the higher shelves of the bookcases.

The ceiling was doomed, a painting too poorly lit to see sketched across the wood and stone. From The center hung a very massive chandelier, strings of crystal and beads covering every inch to reflect the light once the lacrima and candles were lite.

A pair of curtains had been pulled back to reveal the massive floor to ceiling window. Sunlight streaming forth, illuminating another sitting area she would be able to enjoy. She noted that there were other windows too, some forming small alcoves, others standing between bookcases on upper levels. With a glee of excited she shouted and jumped.

The center of the room had bookshelves to. Though these were the usual height they separated the sitting areas. With a deep breath she inhaled the smell of old books and ink. The prospect that somewhere inside here might be the key to saving Natsu filled her with more hope than she had had since arriving.

Choosing to get to work despite the ache in her feet and the hunger in her belly, Lucy choose a small couch and table to set her things on. She set her notebook and pencil down as she tried to decided where to starts first.

Her hope died a little as the realization of how daunting her project would be. Taking her gale-force reading glasses out she slide them on. Struck with another idea she hastily ran over to the library door. Closing them she turned, taking the familiar silver key off her ring and holding it in the air.

"Open gate of the compass! I summon thee, Pyxis,"

A magic circle glowed on the ground a second later before her red colored penguin spirit turned to greet her.

"Okay Pyxis. Show me where I can find the book of END!"

Pyxis yelled, shouting his name as the compass dial on top of his head began to whirl. It spun and spun and spun until pyxis finally collapsed to the ground on his butt. Lucy frowned, crouching next to the creature and gently stroking his head.

"It's okay. I didn't honestly think it would work. Just thought I'd give the obvious a try." she said as she gave the spirit a small smile. He returned her gesture, smiling back to let her know he was okay. "Okay how about a more realistic search then? Can you show me anything about END himself? Like where he came from?"

Pyxis nodded, jumping to his feet as he held his wings to his head. the dial spun and Lucy crossed her fingers, praying this was actually going to work. When the dial stopped Pyxis began to jump, pointing at a section of books up in the right hand corner of the library.

"Good job Pyxis."

The spirit gave a gleeful shout before disappearing in a flash of light. With a direction now in mind Lucy started towards the stairs leading up to the level Pyxis had pointed at.

The sun had cast its orange glow across the sky. With another frustrated sigh, Lucy added the book to the growing stack of towers surrounding her. Taking her gale force reading glasses off she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was half tempted to summon the compass spirit back so she could scream at him.

None of these books were what she was looking for. With an aggravated sigh she laid back on the floor, her shoulder brushing along the stacks of books surrounding her. They tipped dangerously for a second and she thought briefly, this was how it was all going to end. Not with a bang or epic fight, but being crushed underneath a pile of books.

When they steadied she let loose the breath she had been holding. She eyed the spines of the books her wonderful spirit had sent her towards. Crocus, Magnolia, a History of Fiore, Ancient Migrating patterns of early Fiore inhabitants. When she had asked Pxyis where END had come from she had meant how he had come into existence.

Not where. Though looking back she should have probably chosen her words better. Besides not one of these books on the different cities, town, and villages in Fiore ever mentioned being the birthplace of the world's most vile demon.

With a sigh she glanced out the large window and noted the sinking sun. There wasn't much daylight left and though she preferred walking back to her room in the dark so as not to have to look at that angel, she didn't relish the idea of it either. Just knowing that thing was out there gave her the creeps.

Standing carefully she stretched. Her stomach growled and cramped from the pain of hunger and having sat in one place far too long. Picking her way through the towers she headed to her bag by the fireplace. Her food rations were gone, meaning she had no choice but to return to her room. She just hoped her dinner hadn't been cleared away yet.

Her extensive search of the castle hadn't turned up a kitchen.

With a sigh she began to gather her things, sliding them into her bag as she mentally prepared herself for the long journey back. Her legs ached just at the thought of the looming task of all those stairs, but at least all the exercises kept her in shape.

Swinging her satchel over her shoulder she stilled when the hairs on the back of her neck rose. The room was darkening fast, so she dug out her lacrima light crystals for guidance. peering around into the shadows she looked for the source of her discomfort. Her body shivered, skin crawling, as the familiar eerie presence that had haunted her in the bathroom swept over her yet again.

Her hand fell to the whip at her hip, ready to unleash some serious ass kicking on whatever was lurking in the shadows. Whatever this thing was, she wasn't defenseless this time and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She grinned into the darkness.

"Hope you're ready for an ass kicking, whatever you are! I'm not in the mood for games tonight!" she screamed into the darkness.

Slowly she backed up to the door. It was like deja vu all over again. Her back pressed to the door, her fingers searching blindly for the doorknob as her eyes darted about the room. Her eyes were playing tricks on her, shadows dancing in the corners of her eyes, moving and shifting.

Her throat began to close in panic.

Swallowing the rising fear, Lucy stiffened her back and gathered her courage.

"Who's there!" she demanded. "Show yourself!."

Silence of course followed the echo of her voice in the room.

Letting out a shaky breath as she glared at the shadows, Lucy managed to find the doorknob and ease open the door. With more dignity this time she fled the room into the sparsely lit hallway. She slammed it shut harder than she had wanted to in her haste to take off down the hallway.

Out here it was barely lit but at least their was more light than just her lacrima. Rounding the corner she pressed herself into the wall to peer back down the hallway. Eyes trained on the library door she waited to see whatever had been watching her appear. Whether it be sliding out under the door or opening it.

After what felt like an hour, nothing emerged. More irritated than before and also slightly relieved, she muttered a curse when she realized she would have to go back down the hallway to head back to her room.

Which meant passing before the library doors. Digging the key to the room out of her satchel she tightly gripped in between her fingers.

 _You can do this Lucy! Just run to the door, lock it and be on your merry way._

Her attempt at optimism fell short. _Yeah, as if a set of doors is going to be able to block out whatever was pursuing me._

A terrified scream echoed down the hallway. Fear filled her belly and made her shake as she turned to stare down the hall she was standing in.

That scream sounded familiar in a horrifyingly sick kind of way. images of a dying red dragon falling from the sky. A young boy on his knees screaming his anguish as tears ran in rivers down his cheeks.

Another one pierced the air. The inhumane cry filled with anguish, terror and pain. The sound was chilling and lonely. As if whoever was on the other end of it was filled with the most desperate kind of loneliness and sorrow. Only one other being occupied this place besides herself.

"Natsu!" she whispered.

Without thinking Lucy turned to follow the sound.


	4. Chapter 4

The screams weren't as frequent as before. The closer she got to the source, the more she could hear between the screams. Echoing sounds of faint sobbing and of things being thrown and smashed against walls. But it was the harsh, desperate sound of a voice pleading for it all to stop that had her heart strings in a knot as she walked.

Lucy didn't want to imagine what was going on to make Natsu beg and plead like that. Never in the time that she had known him, could she recall a moment when he had sounded so defeated. With each wailing plead she increased her pace until she was all but jogging slightly down the hall.

She had long since left the familiar passages by the library. In her quest to find Natsu, she had been forced to venture further into Cube. Ignoring her map and her fear of what she might find, images of her time as a captive kept surfacing in her mind, Lucy had discovered a room big enough to be a ballroom and a massive kitchen. Just like the rest both rooms were empty and any furniture inside draped with white sheets.

The entrance to this hall she now walked had lacked any doors. Near the kitchens in a dead end passage, it had seemed more hole than doorway.

It was hotter down here too. The walls plainer, more cave like than castle as the upper floors were. The spines had long since turned into jagged stalactites that resembled teeth. The floor was rough too, as if some kind of creature had tunneled these halls instead of a builder. It felt as if she had done nothing but walk down them for the past few hours. Her body tense, her feet and legs sore with exhaustion, fatigue, and lack of food. Every few second she had to stop to catch her balance, the cramps of hunger running through her, making her feel momentarily like jelly. Her mind exhausted yet strangely alert even though it had to be well past her usual bedtime.

There were no rooms or doors to pass by, nor any other hallways branching from this main one she seemed to be following. Nothing to mark her passage.

The lights had also stopped. Other than her lacrima light, she was blind to everything around her outside of her circle of light. Anything could be in the shadows watching her and she wouldn't know. Which was why she more than a hundred percent sure she was underground. Even at night you couldn't get this kind of darkness. This inky black shadow that clung to the walls like smoke and dust. That and the constant slight downward angle of the passage, which she knew the castle had not been tall enough to sustain for so long.

She didn't want to think of having to climb back up this passage, nor face the stairs to her tower. With a shake of her head Lucy pushed it all to the back of her mind, focusing on the noises ahead of her.

Her feet slowed as a steady hot breeze began to drift towards her. There was a soft glow coming from the end of the curving hallway. Her pace slowed as she approached it, unsure of what she was going to find in the process of rounding that corner.

When her feet touched the edge of the glow she shut off her crystal and tucked it back into her bag. Pressing herself against the wall she did her best to stay as hidden as possible as she peered around the corner. If Natsu was indeed in trouble her best bet was a surprise attack.

The room wasn't as big as she thought it would be. It was spacious, more wide than tall. The doors leading in had been left open. Though she guessed they, at one time or another, might have barred entrance. One of said doors was currently leaning against the wall, clearly ripped from it's hinges. While the other lay in pieces on the floor. Both sported deep gouges like claw marks and charred spots of wood.

Cautiously she stepped around into the doorway, pressing herself against the wall to get a better view.

Orange and yellow light flickered around the room and illuminated everything she could see from her limited vantage. Most of it came from a massive rounded fireplace located in the center of the far wall. It was built with gray and white stones, nearly blending into the gray wall and floor. A roaring fire, nearly to big for the hearth to contain, cast off enough heat she could feel the waves rolling off it from here.

Torches lined the walls adding the light where the fireplace could not reach. In one corner there was a few training dummies made of wood and straw, though one did sport some armor. Each looked badly used and in desperate need of repair. In an opposite corner stood two bookshelves. Filled to the brim with books, more piles lay about the floor surrounding a chaise lounge with a missing leg and torn fabric. Grimly, she noted that books had been stacked atop each other to fill in the missing leg of the seat.

A small spark of hope flashed through her though at the sight of them. Maybe the book of END could be amongst them. But just as quickly the hope faded. She doubted that END would be so careless as to leave his prized book lying about an unguarded room. Though she might be able to find something about END's origins amongst those stacks. Why else would he have books down here if not for the fact he hadn't wanted her to find them when she went through the library?

Off to the left of the room, almost in the center but not quite, was what looked to be a pile of furs. A sort of canopy hung above it, attached directly to the ceiling. Long sheer panels of red and gold fabric fell to the floor, pooling along the edge of the bed. Around it were pillows and elaborately embroidered blankets. It sat amongst a circle of jagged pillars that looked to crude to have been done by any kind of artist or skilled laborer.

With no sign of her captor she quietly tiptoed to the other side of the doorway. With a gasp Lucy hesitantly stepped into the room. Fingers brushing the stone wall as she peered around the bed to look at the item that had caught her attention. A maid uniform. But not just any maid uniform, her maid uniform! The one she had worn with Happy and Natsu on her first quest as a fairy Tail mage. Her first quest as a member of their team. Tears sprang to her eyes and she had to hastily wipe them away.

She also spied Natsu's hammock hanging from the ceiling amongst piles of trinkets and things she recognized as Natsu's momentoes from his adventures. More tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the papers strewn about across the floor and pinned haphazardly to the wall. Some were quests that she had gone along with Natsu and Happy on, other were from before her time at Fairy Tail.

Stepping further in she gaped as she took in the wall directly behind the bed. She hadn't thought much of it at first, to intent on looking over Natsu's possession and lost in feelings of nostalgia to notice it. But now as she stared, her mouth hanging open, waves of vertigo began washing over her. She couldn't look away.

Instead of what she had thought was a wall, just as blank as every other wall in this dismal fortress, was instead four large floor to ceiling windows. She hadn't realized they had been windows until a cloud had passed by, it's slightly white glow breaking up the black background. As she looked more closely she caught the faint twinkle of lights in the far off distance, reminding her she was floating on a island in the sky. Once the cloud passed she noticed the stars, staring in awe and wonder at the sheer beauty of the night sky.

With no city light to pollute the darkness she had a near perfect view of the stars. It reminded her of all those times she, Happy and Natsu had laid out in a field during a mission, camping out beneath the night sky. Sure she had complained about it at the time. A girl like her didn't have to like sleeping in the outdoors with all those bugs crawling all over you. But it had been nice, even with ants filling her sleeping bag looking for the fish Happy had stored in it. She could close her eyes and be there right now, rolling over to look at Natsu's face as he snored. The barely there memory of reaching out and holding his hand. It was hard to remember, but if she thought hard enough she could almost remember the feel of his calloused hand gently grip her own.

Stepping closer to the windows, mindful that at any minute END might catch her in what was very obviously his room, Lucy . The windows didn't give a clear view up. Obviously they were facing out of one of the sides of Cube. She could only see a few constellations with the limited view of the windows. Still the sight of virgo and leo's constellations made her heart ache.

She had made it as far into the room as the bed when there was a roar of pain. Ducking behind the pillars near the bed Lucy looked around in a panic. The sound had echoed around her, making it hard to tell where the noise had come from. Head whipping back and forth, eyes darting around the room she finally noticed a double archway tucked away into the same wall the entrance to the room was.

It was shadowy past the entrance into what might be a hallway, making it very hard to see inside. Positioning the pillar between her and the doorway Lucy was careful to keep as hidden as possible, peering around the column gingerly to see if maybe the roar had come from the room.

She hadn't seen END anywhere else in the room, hiding behind any of the many things or broken pieces of furniture scattered about. Eyes trained on the dark she almost didn't see the figure moving amongst the shadows. Stiffening she went down into a crouch using the column for support by bracing both hands against it.

END staggered from the darkness, clothes torn and bloody. He was clutching and pulling at his hair. His eyes were wide, pupils blown, skin streaked with dirt. He mumbled as he walked across the floor with no real destination, just stumbling along as he talked quiety.

 _Crap! He's gonna find me! If he keeps walking this way-_

With a scream END gripped his head, dropping to his knees sobbing. He shook his head, body rocking back and forth as he begged for it to stop. To end. For it to all go away. With a jerk he yanked his hands from his hair, claws going to his chest where he scratched and dug at his skin and shredded clothes. With another roar he fell forward, forehead slamming into the floor. He continued yelling, tipping his head from side to side to gouge his horns into the floor, leaving fine, thin gouges in the marble.

"Stop. Please just make it stop!" he roared. A sob escaped his lips as he pushed forward with his knees, hands going fom his chest to the floor so he could dig his claws into it too.

Eyes wide, Lucy watched him in horror. _Is it END? Is END torturing him?_

She was half tempted to get up and call out to him. Maybe Natsu was in control right now. Maybe she could help him or find out how best to free him. She began to rise to her feet, stepping out from behind the pillar when a soft breeze blew past her, rustling her skirts and making the plates chime softly on her skirt.

 _A breeze?_

Natsu stilled, making Lucy freeze mid step, eyes trained on him like prey desperate not to be caught by a predator. .

"Lucy." he said softly.

It didn't sound like a question. Stepping back behind the pillar she watched him sit back on his heels and take a deep breath. Eyes closed he began whispering her name over and over again. When he opened them his pupils were no longer blown but his gaze seemed to glaze over. He stumbled to his feet, turned, and made his way past the bed.

Keeping the pillar between them she watched him walk past to the corner with all his old stuff crammed into it. His hands wandered over the items, fingers gently stroking the pages of all there completed job posters.

He stopped in front of her maid uniform. His hands seemed to hesitate as they reach out. With a gentleness she hadn't seen in him before, he tentatively touched the cap that had gone on her head. He was mumbling now under his breath, hands ghosting over the uniform. Then just as suddenly he took a step back. Shaking his head his hands went to his body, patting down over his chest and across his pants.

Eyes wide with horror he stared at himself as if seeing himself for the first time. He gave a anguished sob, shaking his head.

"Lucy!" he whispered. "No, no, no…..not Lucy…no"

Then he screamed, arms outstretched and tensed, fists clenched into tight white knuckled balls. He darted for the windows and a cry bubbled up in her throat for him to stop. As he rushed the glass Lucy stepped from behind the pillar to shout. Then darkness seemed to explode from END's back, expanding out and away from his body. The ink began to solidify just as he hurled himself at one of the windows. Then the dark sky swallowed him up and he was gone.

Lucy raced to the windows only to stop a few feet from them. These were not windows. They were large arch ways. Some sort of magical field was keeping the clouds from coming in but now that she was closer she could feel the cool breeze and smell the clean air over the hot smell of the fire and burning wood. Her legs shook, memories of falling from a tower swallowing her for the briefest of seconds before her mind snapped back to reality.

More roars echoed into the night. With a start she watched a dark figure streak up past the window in a blur. Stumbling back she managed to bite back her cry of alarm when it hit her. END…..END was flying!

She had to get out of here before he came back. Whirling on her feet she ran for the door, only to skid to a stop when the mounds of books caught her eye.

She raced over to the piles and began hastily grabbing books, hoping that maybe one of them might help or that she might at least get a chance to come back down and grab more before Natsu or END noticed.

Shoving them into her bag she ran for the door. She was completely submerged in the black inky darkness of the hallway when she remembered to grab her lacrima light. She didn't stop running though. Slamming one shoulder into the wall she used it to guide her as she fumbled for the crystal.

When her fingers finally closed around it she wanted to sob. Clicking it on she let the light bath her. Glad to see that she was alone and that no monsters or members of Tartarus had showed up in her moment of vulnerability.

Pushing aside her exhaustion she ran. She didn't know how long she had to run, just that she needed to get as far away from that room. Something was inside of Natsu causing him pain. Did that mean END wasn't Natsu?

 _I've been right all along, haven't I? What else could explain what i just saw. END is not Natsu._

Thoughts raced through her mind nearly as fast as her feet moved beneath her. She fell several times, the angle of the incline catching her feet as she tried to move as fast as her tired legs could go. When the light at the end of the spiraling tunnel finally came into view she wanted to shout with joy.

She skidded into the light filled hallways and began to run for the library. She hadn't yet explored this lower section of the castle. She needed to reorient herself with the floor plans so she could make it back to her room. Her lungs burned but she pushed herself. She didn't want to be caught near END's tunnel to his room.

Rounding the corner to the library Lucy came to a skidding halt. The library doors were burst open, wooden and splintered pieces of the door scattered all across the floor. Wide eyed, she shook as she stared at the wreckage.

 _END. This must be END. He might be looking for me and he had simply burst through the doors instead of being a normal person and just opening them._

Expect when she shone her still active lacrima inside the library she didn't see any blown out windows to indicate that END had come crashing into the library looking for her. And if he had come in this way and bothered to open and close a window, why hadn't he done so with the door. Stepping closer to the library doors she shone her light further into the room, refusing to step one foot inside of the now very creepy feeling room.

The hairs at the base of her neck began to prickle. Her mind brought up memories of being chased out of her room, of that mystery force or presence that had her instincts screaming at her to run. She heard a click of something against the floor behind her and whirled with a scream, bring her lacrima light up to bash whoever was behind her in the head.

END caught her wrists in one hand.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Lucy exclaimed as she sagged, eyes rolling shut with relief. Even if it was END, she would rather face him then the thing that had tried to attack her.

When he said nothing she opened her eyes to take him in. He was breathing hard, looking no better or any worse than when he had hurled himself out of his's room moments before. His face was contorted in a mixture of anger and confusion as his eyes took in the scene around them. Brows furrowed, eyes glittering with malice.

"What happened?" he finally asked, his voice hard and threaded with anger.

Lucy sputtered. "I don't know!"

 _Shit, wrong thing to say. Where else could you have been, Lucy!_

END brought her hand down to chest height, a puzzled and wary look on his face.

"Then what happened? Where were you? Did you not hear anything?"

"I….I...I don't know. I left the library when it got dark, i went further down the hallway." Lucy gestured in the direction of END's room. "I was looking for the kitchen, but no one was in there. When i came back, the doors were like this."

The closest to the truth was probably the best thing. She couldn't very well admit that she had just been down in his room watching him either fight off END or have some sort of weird breakdown.

He looked at the hallway in the direction she had pointed. Suddenly he gave her arm a shake.

"You stay out of that corridor. If you need something, ring the bell pull and tell the room what you want."

Lucy's anger flared. "So not only am i to be your prisoner, i am to stay locked in my tower now too!"

"It is safer if you stay in your room. And need i remind you, you came here of your own accord, willing to be here." his hand tightened on her wrist, slowly pulling her closer to him.

Lucy yanked. "I came here to free Natsu! Not to be your toy to play with as you like."

He growled at her, lips pulling back to show just the smallest hint of his fangs and teeth. "Why are you here?"

Lucy gave another yank. "You know how i know you're not Natsu? Natsu would never treat me like this. My father would, and Natsu knows that."

His eyes flicked back up to her, nostrils flaring as he took her in. Then suddenly he let her go, turning away from her he punched a hole in the marble wall. His fist went clean through, leaving a black gaping hole.

Lucy flinched. Eyes wary she backed up from END, watching as he laid his forehead on the wall and took several calming breaths.

"I merely do not want you hurt. Your room is safe, i cannot say that for the rest of this castle. Especially not with- nevermind. The point is, you need to stay in your room." he straightened, turned to her and leveled her with a hard look. "You are not my kept plaything. I merely could not bare it if something happened to you."

"If you wanted me to stay in my room, why give me this key then? Why give me access to the library?"

His brows furrowed. "I did no such thing. What key? How did you come across it?" He closed the space between them in three long strides. Hand held out he demanded to see it. "Show me this key?"

Lucy hesitated, then slowly reached into her bag, careful to keep the flap over her arm to help conceal the contents in her purse. She gripped the solid metal, pulled it out and handed it to END with a great deal of effort.

He turned it over and over in his hand, sniffed it then bit the end. When he was done he tapped it to his palm a few times then pocketed the key.

"Hey!" she began to protest.

"I should hardly think you need a key to a room without any doors. Regardless, though, you should stay in your room. If you want books, i'll have some brought up to you."

Chewing her lip, Lucy folded her arms over her chest and scowled at him. "Is this why you came down here, to ruin all of my fun?"

"You weren't in your room. I got worried. So i came looking for you. I told you, it's not safe in the castle. I don't have the best control over it. "

"What do you mean by control?"

He eyed her warily, then chose to ignore the question and step into the library. He seemed to be, scanning the room and Lucy wondered what he was thinking.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, turning back to face her.

She shook her head but stopped when she saw him gesture to her knees.

"You scraped your knees up. How?"

"I tripped when i was walking around earlier. Wasn't watching where i was going."

He nodded. When he began walking away, and not in the direction of her room, Lucy panicked.

"Wait, END."

He stopped but didn't turn to look at her, just angled his head enough so she could side the side of his face.

"You say this castle isn't safe."

He didn't move. Half of her said it out of fear. She didn't want to be alone. Not if that evil presence was lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce. She eyed him, her plan half forming in her mind as she spoke.

"Will you...walk me to my room then?"

He turned then to look at her fully. "What's wrong Lucy? I'm not good enough to keep you company unless you need protection?"

She grimaced, visibly flinching at the betrayal and anger in his words.

"The Natsu i know would never leave a friend in need."

He snorted. "You've made it very clear I am not _your_ Natsu. You will be fine on your way to your room. Whatever broke down the library door is gone and i would have sensed anything lurking in the hallways to your room."

The words were icy, full of venom and he all but spat them in her face. Lucy swallowed, her goal clear in her mind on what she needed to do, even if she wasn't going to like it. Just as END turned on his heels to walk away she called back out to him.

"You know, Natsu." it took all of her to call him that, knowing that he wasn't, knowing the real Natsu was trapped inside END. "You make it really hard for me to admit when i'm wrong."

He froze. Head whipping back to lock eyes with her. They were wide and showed every ounce of doubt and shock he was feeling.

"Wrong?" he mumbled.

She nodded, dipping her head to stare at the ground as she kicked pieces of wood away with her bare feet. It was easier to lie, to formulate her plan, if she wasn't looking at him. Even if he wasn't the real Natsu mentally, physically it was hard to keep her heart on the straight and narrow. The way his eyes were so full of hope.

"I'm not saying it again."

She didn't look up again, not when she heard his audible intake of breath or the sound of his feet softly padding across the floor to her. She kept her eyes to the ground even when his own feet came into view. It was him that made her look up. Maybe it was the guilt creeping into her mind over what she was about to do, that even though it was for his own good it was still in a way betraying Natsu.

He curled one finger under her chin and forced her head up to look at him. She didn't need to act when the tears automatically sprang to her eyes. His face was so full of hope and longing and relief. As his eyes darted back and forth between hers she wanted to cry at the sight.

"You believe me?" his voice was a soft whisper.

She shrugged. "I'm trying to. You have to see it from my point of view though. It's a lot to take in."

He nodded slowly. "I know."

Lickling her lips she gently pulled away from his touch and took a small step back.

"Just…...you just have to work with me. Your a lot different from before."

He nodded, again slowly and still eerily quiet.

"So. Will you walk me up to my room?"

END stiffened, took a step back and eyed her. "Why all of a sudden?"

She stared back at him. "What?"

"Why do you believe me now? Why suddenly have this change of heart when just the other night you called me a monster?"

Mouth hanging open, Lucy scrambled for a logical reason. Deciding to settle on a half truth. "I guess I knew you were Natsu from the start. Call it intuition. I just didn't want to believe it was true."

"So why now?"

"When you love someone, it's hard to hate them even when they turn into something you can't accept."

He nodded. "I didn't mean to attack Fairy tail. I had to-"

Lucy shushed him with a hand laid on his face. Her hand shook violently with the effort to not pull away from him, out of fear of the destructive power he could wrought, and the deep regret slowly forming in the pit of her stomach that she was turning her back on her Natsu. Even if it was for just long enough to get to the book of END. END sighed and leaned into her touch.

Turning she took half a step in the direction of the tower. END took a hesitant step forward and then another. Eventually they began to walk, side by side, back to her room. It was silent at first until Lucy thought she would go crazy from the tension that seemed to be bubbling up between them. Another reasons he knew this was the real Natsu. She had never been tense around him, nor suffered a long awkward silence.

"So, being as you're not wearing your nice clothes, want to do some demolition for me?"

He looked at her, one eyebrow arched in question. "You Want me to destroy parts of the castle?"

"Not parts. Just one thing. A statue."

"A statute?"

She nodded. "It's creepy and eerie to walk past, even in the daylight."

He laughed and his hands went back behind his head. A pang of nostalgia shot through Lucy like a flash of lightning. Then the wave of guilt assaulted her.

 _Get a grip. This is for Natsu's own good._ She said to herself, repeating it over and over.

Maybe if she said it enough her heart would begin to believe her. How else was she to justify befriending her enem.

 _End goal, Lucy. Think of the end goal!_


End file.
